


it's dangerously wonderful (so come on)

by midheaven



Series: you could be my way of life [2]
Category: I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, a lil warning for catcalling, also slurs, but nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheaven/pseuds/midheaven
Summary: If anything, Doyeon is the jealous one. Yoojung’s clingy, sure; but Doyeon’sjealous.It’s cute, if she’s being honest—Doyeon’s never gone overboard, which is great.Yoojung, however, has.It happens like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> who got invested into a girl group two seconds before they disbanded? this dumb! title is from lewis watson, and un-beta'd, so all errors mine.

If anything, Doyeon is the jealous one. Yoojung’s clingy, sure; but Doyeon’s _jealous._

Doyeon tries to play it off coolly, but Yoojung always notices. The frowns she would make whenever someone would say Yoojung’s cute. Or the way she snakes an arm around Yoojung’s waist when they go out with friends. How she’d make a show of taking off her jacket and putting it around Yoojung’s shoulders while they’re walking.

It’s cute, if she’s being honest—Doyeon’s never gone overboard, which is great. 

Yoojung, however, has.

It happens like this:

“Daeng,” Doyeon calls from the other side of the room. They’re at Yoojung’s dorm (again, door locked this time) getting ready for the day. “Are you free today?”

Yoojung sits up on her bed, hums. “Yeah. Why?”

Doyeon walks toward Yoojung, moves closer and closer until she’s straddling her, her arms around Yoojung’s neck. It’s pathetic how Yoojung’s heart races, honestly—but the way Doyeon’s looking at her just puts a lump in Yoojung’s throat.

“I wanna take you out today,” Doyeon whispers. 

Yoojung grins. “That’s nice,” she says, nodding. “Okay.”

Doyeon smiles back. “My last class is at three. Yours ends at four fifteen, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. I’ll text you,” Doyeon says, then leans in to give Yoojung a quick kiss. “I’ll go now, okay? But I’ll see you later.”

Yoojung kisses Doyeon one more time before she slides out of her lap. “Yeah,” Yoojung says. “See you.”

 

-

 

Yoojung _knows_ Doyeon is pretty. It doesn’t take much to realise how beautiful Doyeon is, even at first glance.

The thing is, Yoojung thinks while they’re walking on their way to wherever Doyeon is taking her, more people seem to be noticing Doyeon’s beauty today than usual.

She’s used to catcalling, and she’s sure Doyeon is, too, because _duh._ But for some reason, it’s bothering her today more than it usually does.

(Maybe it’s because Doyeon’s her _girlfriend_ now, but they act pretty much the same as before, just that there’s kissing now and more skinship and heart emojis next to each other’s contact names in their phones. Otherwise, nothing’s really changed.)

They’re getting whistled at every ten seconds, some dudes at the corner are telling them to show a smile, and Doyeon’s been called ‘beautiful’ like, forty times now. It’s getting on Yoojung’s nerves.

Doyeon seems to notice, because she grabs Yoojung’s hand and leans down to whisper. “It’s okay, babe. We’re almost there. I’m used to it.”

Yoojung pouts. “They’re still disgusting.”

“I know,” Doyeon says, “but you’ve got me, okay? And I’ve got you. We’re near.”

“Okay,” Yoojung sighs. “Okay.”

So they walk another few meters and Yoojung has relatively calmed herself down until a guy just _straight up_ says to Doyeon’s face: 

“Hey babygirl, how ‘bout I get some of that ass tonight?”

Alright, Yoojung just thinks. _Alright._

_That’s it._

She snaps.

The guy’s got a good six, maybe seven inches on her, but Yoojung screams in his face anyway. “ _You’re going to fucking what?_ ”

Doyeon squeezes her hand. “Yoojung,” she warns.

The guy looks taken aback, but he’s still got a stupid smirk on his face anyway. “Ooh, seems like someone’s protective. She your daughter, _ma’am_?” he mocks.

“First of all, _fuck you_ ,” Yoojung spits, shoving the guy square in the chest. He loses his balance, fumbles backward.“And second of all, she’s my _girlfriend_ , so I swear to God if you lay a single finger on her—”

“Oh, okay, jeez,” he says holding his hands up. “Didn’t know you were dykes. Wouldn’t step foot near you guys anyway, even with an ass like that.”

“Yoojung,” Doyeon says, tugging on her arm. “Let it go. Let’s move.”

“I would listen to your girl, if I were you,” the douchebag says. “Move along.”

Doyeon tugs at her arm again. “Yoojung, please. Let’s go.”

Yoojung sizes up the guy again, considers kneeing him in the balls. Her hands clench into fists.

As they walk past him, Yoojung delivers a solid hit to his crotch. Doyeon laughs as he hits the ground.

-

 

They’re sitting at a park bench, eating ice cream and falling in love with each dog that comes their way. Because _of course_ Doyeon knows that this what Yoojung wants to do for the rest of her life. Of course.

“Sorry we had such a bad day,” Doyeon tells her, frowning. “I kind of ruined it.”

Yoojung puts one of her hands on Doyeon’s thigh. “Hey, if anything, _I_ ruined our day,” she says. “I shouldn’t have went off like that.”

“That was kinda hot, by the way.” Doyeon grins. “I like you jealous.”

Yoojung rolls her eyes. “Seriously, though. You could never ruin my day.”

Doyeon raises an eyebrow. Yoojung just tilts her head, smiles, then says, 

“You’re my favourite part of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> @fantagio when will my nerds debut, i'm rotting. also pls feel free to leave comments nd kudos, those are rly cool. thank u for reading!


End file.
